Skeletons In The Closet
by mandaree1
Summary: Drabble oneshot! Don't like don't read! 'Shaggy and Scooby both have their fair share of secrets. When the gang find out one of them, they try to play it off, and, being the smooth guys they are, manage to reveal another one.' Heavy mentions of both Scooby Doo And The Ghoul School and Scooby Doo And The Reluctant Werewolf.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby doo, Scooby doo and the ghoul school, or Scooby doo and the reluctant werewolf. **

**Summary: 'Shaggy and Scooby have more than there fair share of secrets. When one of them come out, they try to wriggle there way around it, and being the smooth guys they are, manage to reveal another one of them along the way.'**

**Warnings: might be a little O.O.C.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"So... A werewolf?"

Shaggy glanced up. Seeing the looks he and Scooby were receiving, he'd almost wished he'd hadn't.

So... They'd taken a day off. So what? They didn't feel like being bait, and they certainly didn't feel like screaming there lungs out. So they took a day off to make the _awesomest_ dinner ever, complete with every type of food they could think off waiting to be heated up in the fridge and the leftovers being used to create two huge sandwiches that were practically _begging_ to be eaten.

But now he being subjected to Velma tapping her foot, arms crossed, Fred and Daphne watching from the side.

Putting the sandwich down (because an angry Velma was far scarier than an empty stomach, even if he'd never admit it) "Our next case is about a werewolf?"

She crossed her arms. Now she was tapping and crossing! That was _ten_ times scarier than any ghoul they'd ever unmasked "No, but their _was_ a mystery that we solved _about_ a werewolf today."

"Oh, cool." Turning back to the _awesome_ sandwich's, they reached in for a big bite-

"We met a real monster."

And promptly dropped the food onto the floor with a clatter, their open mouths unhinging further. "What?"

"That's what I said." Daphne supplied.

"The trap was used was ingenious! You guys should've seen it! I used a mixture of wires and-" Daphne put a hand over his mouth.

"Later, Fred."

_Daphne_ rudely interrupting _Fred_ going on about a trap? That'd only happen once, maybe twice, since they'd become mystery Inc! What had they missed?

"Yup, a mummy. Pretty cute too, for a undead Egyptian child." Velma's eyes narrowed.

"Er, is that so?" Shaggy gulped "Like, how was she? I mean, if she wasn't so spooky, then why were people trippin' enough to call us?"

The tapping increased "Funny, I don't remember mentioning the mummy was a girl."

Another gulp. "You didn't? I mean, of _course_ you didn't. I just, like, guessed." Scooby nodded along with him.

Velma's eyes narrowed further "At first, she was scared of us, _until_ she saw the mystery machine. I'd totally forgotten, but it used to be _your_ van, before you repainted it and gave it to Fred. I'd forgotten, but the mummy seemed to know it was yours."

"_Tanis_." Shaggy and Scooby mumbled, practically in unison.

"What was that?"

"I said, uh, 'Tennis'! Yeah, tennis. I used to carpool for he tennis team back when the van was red and rusty."

"Alright then, no need to get defensive. Anyway, she seemed to know both of you pretty well. She even showed us an old _videotape_."

It clicked. Tanis. Videotape. werewolves. _They knew._

"Er, look Velma, it wasn't what it looked like!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! I mean, I _really_ needed the cash and they weren't nearly as creepy as they looked-"

"Reah!" Scooby interjected "Rhey Rere Really Rice Roo!"

"Yeah, what Scooby said."

Ignoring the confusing excuses, Velma raised an eyebrow. "You raced in a race filled with monsters for _money_?"

Oh. _Oh_. wait, what? "Huh?"

"The monster race? _Way_ back when you were with Googie? You as a werewolf? Ring any bells?"

They pieces rearranged and re-clicked. Werewolves. Monster races. Videotape.

_Oh_, that made a lot more sense then Tanis telling them abut their time as gym teachers and showing that old volleyball tournament tape. But... if Tanis _didn't_ rat them out about that then the stuff he and Scoob had just ranted... Oh crud.

So much for keeping their skeletons in the closest.

Scooby gulped. "Ruh-Ro... Raggy, Rou Rell Rhem."

"Like no way man! You tell them!"

"Ro, Rou!"

"You!"

"Rou!"

"Tell us what, exactly?" Daphne's voice made them cringe. Daphne's arms were crossed, foot almost in sync with the inhuman speed of Velma's tapping. Fred was glaring.

"Uh... Like, we can explain?"

"Yes, yes you are. Good thin we have the rest of the day off, right Daphne?"

"Right."

"definitely."

Shaggy and Scooby gulped. And to think, this wouldn't have happened if they hadn't taken the day off.

**Review please! It's short, I know, that's why it's a drabble.**


End file.
